What dreams may become
by Kaizer Maw
Summary: Shyvana's purpose has always been simple, survive, avenge her father, and now serve under the command of the man who saved her life. However as haunting dreams of a dark realm overtake her she comes to a realization that her purpose is far from simple. There are others who share these dreams, others with different affiliations than her own.


Silence, silence is all that greeted Jarvan as the summoner spell wore off and he arrived in summoners rift. Only silence and darkness the usual vocal greeting absent leaving a silent dim world before him. The lights of the summoner platform appeared dimmer than usual. Even the mighty nexus was a sickly clouded blue. This was not the summoners rift he frequented this was a mistake, and he knew he shouldn't have come.

"Ah Garen my friend such a dark and depressing place you've found." The Prince of Demacia sighed heavily gripping his lance and trudged past the nexus. Slowly he side stepped around the silent grey turrets, many a blade had scraped against these decaying relics. As he passed the aged statues he couldn't help feeling like somewhere in the dark trees that lay before him someone or something was lurking. Suddenly a clanging noise sounded and Jarvan spun to face its source. A glimmer in the darkness caught his attention. He walked towards it lance poised to strike at any unseen threats. At the foot of a dead and scarred tree trunk lay a piece of armor. The blue seal on it was undisputedly Demacian yet of a slightly aged design. A quick brush of his glove confirmed his suspicions. "Xin Zhao, so you were here." He turned it in his palm the blue and gold symbol bent and dented as if removed by force.

He slowly stood up and looked around. He noted several things, the ground was churned up and muddy as if it had been recently tread upon. The brush near the tree was crushed, but these signs of movement were overshadowed by several straight and deep lines dug into the soil. He slowly extended his hand towards one of these strange scars. He let out an exclamation as a sudden heat shot through his gauntlets causing him to recoil as the sinister warmth worked its way through his arm seeping into his body. He fell to his knees letting out a hacking cough reaching up to clench his breast plate. "What foul magic Is this?" He choked then suddenly something on the edge of his vision caught his attention. There was a flash of silver and red a glimpse of a large armored figure then the axe blade found its mark.

"Lord Jarvan!" Shyvana screamed bolting upright in her bed sheets. She glanced around but all she saw was the silent simplicity of her bedroom. Nothing but a plain empty wall with a simple dresser, bed, and a closet. "A nightmare, it was only a nightmare." She slowly lifted her bed sheets off herself and slid her legs over the edge of the bed. The floor was cold against her bear soles but then again everything felt cold when you can produce enough heat to ignite something with your breath. The cold reassured her however that this wasn't a continuation of her nightmare. She had been having strange dreams most of them having to do with that strange dark and silent place. It was almost like Summoners Rift, but not like the one she frequented on the fields of justice. "Now I'm dreaming of Lord Jarvan going to that vile place.. What is wrong with me." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and slowly made her way across the room to her dresser atop it was a small gilded jewelry box. Shyvana brushed a lock of her crimson hair out of her face and tenderly picked up the box. She pressed the box against her bare bosom and slowly reached a hand to fumble with the lock. It was in the shape of a Demacian standard and had the same symbol as the armor in her dream. She paused a shiver running through her body as the image of the axe head bearing down upon Jarvan entered her mind. "Lord Jarvan.." She murmured under her breath, her voice wavering slightly as the shiver faded.

Her grip tightened around the cold golden surface as she mentally scolded herself for letting such a thought disturb her so much. "What would Lord Jarvan or Sir Garen think if they saw such an out burst? A royal guard of Demacia should not be so easily shaken, and yet here I am.." Letting loose a sigh she returned her fingers to the lock and turned the sigil sideways with a small click as the two halves of the seal parted exposing the boxes contents.

A large collection of gemstones lay in several neat rows separated by color and brightness. Shyvana smiled down at them and gently traced a row of amber topaz as she thought of the day she had accompanied the Demacian elite into their capital for the first time. Jarvan had presented her with this box as a mean of thanking her for her aid in slaying her fathers killer. The small grin slowly gave way to a saddened frown as she felt the texture of the gem in the center of the box. A large black onyx shaped like a scale, a dragons courting gem. The last thing she had to remember her parents by. She shook her head attempting to disperse the looming memories of her pasts and decided to take one of the topaz gingerly lifting the sliver out of its sheath then proceeded to close the chest with a small click mirroring the sound made upon its opening.

With the tenderness of a wyrm tending to her eggs she set the chest upon the dresser. Taking the sliver she looked around for no human would understand what she was about to do. No human would be able to enjoy the texture of such a treasure as she placed it upon her tongue. As her draconic senses kicked in overriding the human urges to discard the inedible material from her mouth. Instead of a tasteless feeling a stream of pleasure flowed through her body as she slid the gem along her tongue. She savored the sweet feeling as the amber stone filled her senses with the sweet nectar tasted only by dragon kind. "Truly Lord Jarvan had selected the most succulent of the gems available." She thought as all dark thoughts of loss, and sorrow became forgotten as the warmth of bliss seeped through her.

A sudden knocking sound brought her broke her trance and she quickly swallowed the topaz. With a lingering feeling of waste at having to rush her consumption of such a delicacy she leapt to her closet door thrusting it "Who would bother visiting me?" She grumbled, she had few visitors so an interruption like this was an irritating surprise. The interlocking drum sounded again as Shyvana reached amongst the few hanging clothes she had to dawn a simple red tank top. She flew back to her dresser and rummaged around a drawer pulling out an equally simplistic pair of panties and shorts. Quickly dressing herself to societal standards she briskly trotted through the small hallway that lead from her bedroom to the living room where the front door resided. With a quick turn of the handle the door parted from its embrace with the neighboring wall. "Hello can I help yo-" Shyvana was cut off as a sudden pain flushed through her forehead.

Her visitor a tall man wearing a black leather trench coat blinked in surprise as his last attempt at knocking had struck Shyvana's forehead."Shyvana, I-gah!" He was now the one faced with a rush of pain as her fist flew into his gut. He took a few steps back and hunched over slowly looking up to meet Shyvana's fiery gaze. Her lip was curled in a snarl and her shoulders rose with a few angry breaths. Her blazing glare slowly smoldered into a terrified look of realization. She closed the gap between them and knelt before him putting a hand on his crossed arms.

"My greatest apologies Lord Jarvan! My sincerest apologies for my foolish actions!" Her pale cheeks were ablaze with embarrassment and shame at having struck the Prince of Demacia.

Jarvan slowly rose from his hunched position and waved her apology off. "Got me good with that one heh. Entirely provoked by the way no hard feelings." He smiled warmly at her. "Now off your knees that's no place for one of Demacia's elite to be." He chuckled softly attempting to ignore the pain. "Now I remember why we wear armor." He thought to himself and let out another pained chuckle.

Shyvana scrambled to her feet and saluted "Y-yes Lord Jarvan, my apologies Lord Jarvan." She blinked noticing his jacket she looked around and was shocked to see a small layer of snow covered the street in front of her home. However the small canal still flowed unfrozen as it flowed towards, and under the bridge that lead towards the capitals center. A group of female citizens walking on the other side of the canal paused, and one of them pointed in there direction.

"You have some admirers Lord Jarvan." She grumbled. She was highly irritated by the crowds that would flock to Jarvan when ever he ventured forth from the palace. Like flocks of carrion birds seeking to find a place on a carcass seeking to find a perch.

Jarvan let out another louder chuckle. "It's not me they're chatting about, it's you miss winter bathing suit." He gestured towards her clothing with a smile. "Its not e everyday a women comes out into the cold wearing summer clothing."

Shyvana looked down at herself a small breeze carrying loose snow flakes onto her navel. The small white flecks quickly melted as they made contact. "I've never really had the need for warm clothing." She murmured. She suddenly found herself being pulled along by Jarvan. "W-wait where are we going?!" She cried out as Jarvan tugged at her hand.

"To buy you some winter clothing. As much as I enjoy your outfit I can't risk one of my elite falling victim to a snowdown cold." He smiled warmly back at her as he lead her over the bridge and past the gossiping women.

"But I'm not cold Jarvan! Jarvan I'm not cold!" She protested verbally yet provided no physical resistance. And so the two of them could be seen heading through the snow tinted streets towards the market. Oblivious to two bright red eyes watching them from the shadows. With a flash of red scales and the shift of a sewer grate the observer was gone.


End file.
